Children of the Experiment
by The Great Red Dragon
Summary: A small collection of short-stories featuring Took Baggins' characters Aron, Garon, and Owen. Based on existing comedy skits.
1. Cookies

[A/N: this story takes place before the previous chapter; Aron and Garon are younger in this one]  
  
***  
  
It was a lazy day at the Pelekai residence...well, actually, the Pelekai residence was empty, except for Owen and Aron and Garon; everybody else had gone out to the beach. Owen had complained of stomach pains [courtesy of a strawberry-paste and Tabasco sandwich], and had requested to stay behind and watch the twins [who were both wary of the beach anyway].  
  
So now, Owen lay stretched-out on the coach, with a hot-water bottle on top of his grumbling stomach.  
  
He moaned out of discomfort. He had taken above five alka-seltzer tablets before, but it appeared that his sandwich had eaten them.  
  
Owen turned on his side, hoping for some sleep, when...  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Owen fell off of the couch in surprise and his water bottle spilt all over the floor. He ran towards the source of the sound, namely the kitchen.  
  
He slid into the doorway, expecting to see a burglar climbing through the shattered window...  
  
But there was no burglar.  
  
Aron and Garon, standing on each other's shoulders, had reached the cookie- shelf in the pantry. With the box of oatmeal delight in their hands, they had become completely mute to the fact that they had smashed a bottle of vinegar all over the floor.  
  
"You-!", Garon shouted.  
  
The twins looked around at their father, and immediately became very stiff in posture.  
  
Owen trudged over to them and took the box of cookies from Garon's hands.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to do this?!", he said loudly.  
  
"I tell you this every time, don't go eating cookies without permission! Haven't I told you that?"  
  
Aron and Garon nodded in unison.  
  
"Uh-huh", they chorused obediently.  
  
"What did I just tell you?", Owen repeated.  
  
Aron and Garon looked at each other questionably...and then stammered;  
  
"Y-you said...you said for us not to not eat cookie."  
  
"Every time I tell you that, don't I?", Owen asked again.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Now what did I just tell you?"  
  
"You said for us not to not eat cookie."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Owen directed his attention to the great syrupy puddle on the floor. He thought twice about cleaning it up, and simply dropped a paper towel over it.  
  
He eyed his children disdainfully, and utilized his almost-forgotten ability of wall-crawling to place the box of cookies on the very top of the food cupboard. Aron and Garon hadn't inherited this ability from either him or Peka, and he was sure that it would be safe up there.  
  
He dropped to the floor heavily.  
  
"I don't want to see you two in any more trouble today!", he ordered.  
  
"Go upstairs and play with your toys or something, and let your dad get some sleep."  
  
Owen left the kitchen, feeling the tension in his stomach increase to addition to the past events.  
  
***  
  
As soon as their father had left the room, Aron and Garon looked at each other seriously, and without saying a single word, nodded.  
  
They opened the cupboard back up, and began emptying it of all boxes and cans of food; Aron sat inside the cupboard and tossed things behind him for Garon to catch.  
  
As soon as this was done, they eyed their work with some sense of accomplishment. But without wasting time, the two young ones began to build a very sophisticated ladder consisting of the cans and boxes. Once this was stabilized, both of them climbed up the newly-built structure, Garon got on his brother's shoulders...and attempted to reach the cookies.  
  
***  
  
It was in Owen's favor that he heard the paper rustling and the cans clinking, for Aron and Garon did not yet know that sound travels. It was also fortunate for Owen that both of them had to be on top of the structure, because now there was nobody to keep a lookout.  
  
And Owen heard the commotioning-noise enter the living-room, and he sat up straight once more.  
  
"Oh no, not again!", he groaned, and raced back towards the kitchen.  
  
He skidded through the door...and [without admitting it] was quite impressed at the architectural accomplishment that stood before him.  
  
He saw his children atop the climbing-thing, and saw that Garon had already grabbed the box of sweets!  
  
"What are you DOING?!", he shouted.  
  
Garon froze on his brother's shoulders...and then, using his premature quick-thinking, replied by saying;  
  
"I was getting a cookie for you!"  
  
"I don't WANT a cookie!", Owen said angrily.  
  
Garon thought for a moment...but before he could say anything, his brother asked;  
  
"Can we have it?"  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
[A/N: what didya think of this one? I'll admit that I could've made it longer, but then again, there's gonna be another chapter] 


	2. Dragon Knights

Owen usually didn't watch TV, but he had become particularly fond of a western show called 'Black Sundown'. He had been careful to choose which program he would select as his favorite; Peka wouldn't allow anything too violent for Aron and Garon to walk in on.  
  
Needlessly said, Owen wasn't the boss of his family.*  
  
He sat in the living room, nestled comfortably into an armchair, while the masked thugs in the scene threatened a banker with nothing but slightly- rude language [nobody ever shot in 'Black Sundown'].  
  
He was so absorbed in the television screen that he was unaware of his two children enter the living room and advance on his position. Once they stood beside his chair, and he was still unaware of them...Aron began to tap on the side of the chair.  
  
Owen had learned through experience that ignoring them would not make them go away, for they knew how old he was, and how old they were, and they knew that they would live longer.  
  
So Owen turned in his position quickly, and looked down upon his offspring.  
  
"What do you two want?", he asked them; fearing the answer.  
  
"Um...", Aron began slowly.  
  
"Um...could...could we...um...could we watch...'Dragon Knights'?"  
  
"No", Owen answered.  
  
"No, I'm watching 'Black Sundown'."  
  
Now, that was enough in Owen's mind: he was the elder, and he had spoken! "No, I'm watching 'Black Sundown'"! Had he said that Stitch, Peka, or Twyla, the subject would've been finished!  
  
But not with Aron and Garon!  
  
"Well...how long is this going to be on?", Aron asked persistently.  
  
"Until seven-thirty", Owen answered.  
  
Aron looked at the floor, and put his hands behind his back, his brother mimicking his actions.  
  
"But...But that's the same time that...that 'Dragon Knights' goes off."  
  
Owen knew how to answer that.  
  
"TOUGH."  
  
Aron wasn't finished yet.  
  
"But...but Garon and I wanted to watch 'Dragon Knights'..."  
  
"No!", Owen said irritably.  
  
It just then occurred to him that he was arguing with a person who he should be able to send away with a mere two words ['get lost']!  
  
"But...but Aron and I-"  
  
"No!", Owen repeated forcefully.  
  
"You two get out of here! Go bother somebody else! I'm watching 'Black Sundown'!"  
  
When Aron and Garon turned to leave, Owen felt confident that he had won the matter.  
  
However, he was once again unaware of something...that the moment Aron and Garon's eyes had left their father's, they had looked at eachother in a way that decisively said;  
  
"We're not finished with him."  
  
So, they went to their mother.  
  
***  
  
Peka, who had been experiencing some temporary fatigue, was resting upstairs on a mattress. She heard her sons open the door to the room, and knew by the sound of their beginning 'Um...' that they were requesting something.  
  
"What is it?", she asked them.  
  
"I really don't have time right now."  
  
Aron began his premeditated words.  
  
"Um...um...Daddy's downstairs...and he won't let us watch 'Dragon Knights'."  
  
Peka turned over to face the two of them.  
  
"Well, if Daddy wants to watch his show, I think he should be allowed to."  
  
Aron didn't even break a [mental] sweat...for he knew how to counter this statement...by lying.  
  
"Uh...well...", he began, scratching the back of his furry head.  
  
"Well...Daddy wanted us to watch...wanted us to watch 'Black Sundown'...and the men on 'Black Sundown', are drowning some little baby puppies."  
  
Peka sat straight up in bed.  
  
***  
  
A minute later, Owen, Aron, and Garon were watching the day's episode of 'Dragon Knights', and Peka was finally getting her sleep.  
  
*********  
  
*In saying 'family' [Peka, Owen, Aron, and Garon], it differs from 'Ohana', which is the entire house [Stitch, Twyla, Nani, Lilo, etc.].  
  
[A/N: I hope that you could enjoy this chapter; I'm not if it's very long. Anywho, I'm not sure if there is an actual series called 'Dragon Knights'...if there is, I don't own them.  
  
On another note, I've noticed that many of my readers are wondering when the next chapter of 'Love and Burden' will be up. Sadly, I've been experiencing some Writer's Block on the chapter I'm on, so it's coming by very slowly. Don't worry; I'm on the ending already] 


	3. Revenge

[A/N: before I begin, I'd like to say that I'm unsure if it snows in Hawaii. If it does, whoopee for me; if not, this truly is a work of fiction]  
  
*********  
  
The snow outside was perfect for playing in: thick and wet, but not sloppy or slushy.  
  
Wrapped up tight and cozy in several layers of snowsuits, Garon sat happily in the snow while rolling a torso for his snowman.  
  
He found is a bit difficult to work with gloves on, but his hands froze when he took them off. Even if they did, it wouldn't be enough to lower Garon's spirits. Winter was his favorite time of year, and he appreciated the cold season like no one else. For him, nothing could go wrong if the snow was falling at a playful rate.  
  
...Well, almost nothing...  
  
What Garon didn't know was the figure sneaking up from behind him...he didn't know that he was about to receive a very unpleasant surprise.  
  
Suddenly, he heard somebody call him from behind;  
  
"Hey, Garon!"  
  
He turned around to face the person-  
  
SHMACK!!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
For a moment, Garon didn't know what had hit him...all he knew was that the right side of his face was cold and stinging...  
  
He took off one of his gloves and felt up to his cheek...and his fingers met a nasty, drippy piece of sheer coldness commonly referred to as a 'slushball'.  
  
He opened his good eye, and saw his brother doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Hey, I gotcha real good, huh?", Aron laughed as if the entire thing was hilarious.  
  
***  
  
Now, it was bad enough that Aron had thrown something at Garon...but to throw a slushball was clearly against the unwritten rules. A slushball, unlike a snowball, would not only hit you, but soak through your snowsuit, into your underwear and eventually into your galoshes.  
  
For a few seconds, Garon sat there stunned...before whimpering;  
  
"Hey, man...why'd you hit me in the face with a slushball?"  
  
And then he jumped up, picked up the snowball and threw it. Aron was faster because he wasn't garbed in as much winter-enduring attire as his brother, and he quickly ran away and out of sight, leaving Garon only to yell the worst insult that he knew of;  
  
"You stupidhead!"  
  
And he stopped running...and noticed that tears were forming in his eyes...and he didn't even care. He just sat down in the snow. It began to melt right through his four pairs of corduroys, but he didn't even care. He knew that if he came home and saw his father, all he'd hear would be;  
  
"You dummy, how come you sat down in the snow and got yourself wet anyway?!"  
  
That wasn't much comfort.  
  
***  
  
But as he sat there, cold and wet in the snow, a new feeling crept over him...and that feeling was...the need for revenge.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, Aron...", he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm gonna get you..."  
  
And Garon got up...and he began to make a snowball for his brother...and it was ever so perfect...  
  
However, Garon did not go out and search for Aron...that, he thought, would spoil the fun...  
  
So he went inside...and he hid it in the freezer.  
  
*********  
  
4 Months Later  
  
*********  
  
It was 174 degrees Fahrenheit, and the sun was burning up the sky brutally.  
  
Aron and Garon sat on the shaded porch of the Pelekai house, sipping at bottles of fizzy lemonade.  
  
Over the time that had passed, Garon had gone to great length to prove to his brother that he was his greatest friend.  
  
He now looked down upon his brother, who was blissfully telling his little jokes in between sips from his bottle. Garon laughed along, but in his mind he was repeating over and over the phrase;  
  
"You stupidhead."  
  
After a while, he stood up and informed Aron that he was going to get them another pair of lemonade bottles ["You stupidhead"], and that he'd be right back ["You stupidhead"].  
  
And he went inside, feeling quite evil, entered the kitchen ["You stupidhead], pulled up a chair, opened the small door of the freezer ["You stupidhead"], and saw that somebody had thrown the snowball away.  
  
...  
  
So Garon climbed the stairs up to the bathroom, got himself a bucketful of ice-cold water, went back downstairs onto the porch, and soaked his brother mercilessly, while shouting;  
  
"You stupidhead!"  
  
*********  
  
[A/N: how'd y'all like that one? I think I'm gonna put up about two more after this, and possibly more in the future.  
  
piewolvesandsuch asked me a question if Owen hated his kids...and I'll tell you right now that he doesn't. I'll admit that he gets irritated at them very easily, but he loves them more than life itself.  
  
Later!] 


End file.
